Convalescence
by Sarcasmus
Summary: Rene has a tense relationship with his son, Adam, ever since his wife passed. The young man strives for his goal of becoming a professional baseball player when an accident on the field makes it impossible for him to continue. Taken to a hospital, Dr. Schmidt bends various rules and regulations to help Adam heal to the best of his abilities.


Bars of sunlight shone down on him, the brightness of rays increasing as the minutes ticked on. Just a few more moments wouldn't hurt, Rene repeated to himself mentally. When the bright, crisp morning became enough of an annoyance to the Frenchman, he grumbled quietly and sat up, running a hand through his hair and glancing away from the window at the clock. He'd slept in about thirty minutes-Which wasn't such an inconvenience on Adam's game days. They were often finishing up pre-game practice when Rene usually arrived anyhow. Forcing himself out of bed to his feet, Rene inhaled and began to look for something to wear.

Getting dressed for games wasn't a difficult thing-In a lower-middle class town, nobody really cared what others wore. Rene opened the small wardrobe in his bedroom, and removed a tie from the hanger on the rack. He wrapped it around his neck and began to tie the knot around his collar, his half-awake gaze traveling above the furniture's surface. Set atop it was a photograph of his late wife, holding a much younger Adam. Both were smiling brightly, and Rene wondered when he would ever see Adam look so happy again.

"She wanted this, Dad! That's what she knew I liked to do, n' it's what she wants me to do!"

Swallowing, he stared at the baseball mitt in Adam's hand.

"Whatever you enjoy to do I shall support, but do you truly want this to be your future?"

"Hell yeah, why else would I wanna do it, huh?"

He slipped off the tie and quickly tossed it back in the wardrobe, closing it briskly as he crossed the room for his car keys. Today he was not in the mood to dress formally; it was simply a college mid-season game. Nothing of importance.

South Boston wasn't the most glamorous place Rene had lived, but Adam was born and raised there, it's where his memories lived and the young man avoided talking about moving anywhere else. Rene was 90% sure this had to do with his mother's passing, which had taken an enormous toll on the both of them. (And the rest of Adam's siblings.)

The car ride was uneventful, sipping his coffee as he drove along slowly, briefly catching glimpses of children playing on the sidewalk. The bleachers looked more bare than Rene had been used to in previous games. Perhaps some parents and guardians disliked the weather, being warmer than usual. Rene spotted half of Adam's team jogging out onto the field into their positions, and as always, Adam was always chosen for the first, second, and mostly third quarters of the games, seeing as he was one of the best players. Rene couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in the boy because of that.

Adam jogged to the pitching block and tossed a baseball up in the air a couple times. The cocky grin on his face as easy to see, as Rene was in the front row of the bleachers. His son caught a glance at him, but said nothing. He swung his arm in circles twice to loosen up his throw, then threw the first ball. The batter missed, and it looked like Adam was trying to hold in a laugh. Rene's mouth twitched. It took a long time for Adam to grow some respect for the other team, and he still had none to offer. But at least he kept his mouth shut. Otherwise, he knew he'd get kicked off of the team.

He arched his arm back, then threw the second ball, face twisting in shock and then pain. The ball flew forward, the batter missed, and in a few seconds, Adam was gripping onto his shoulder and hunched over, groaning. Rene instantly stood, and the coach whistled for the game to be paused. A couple teammates ran over to Adam out of curiosity, and as the coach jogged to his side and shooed the younger men away, going on his knees to look at adam who was now on the ground.

Rene knew he shouldn't move. He should have stayed where he was, but he couldn't help it. Quickly he ran across the field, and looked at the both of them, eyes fixed on Adam.

"What happened? What's wrong? Why is he no longer playing- is he hurt badly?"

The coach looked up at him, then back at Adam. "I don't know. It's not a sprain, but-" He ran his hand down Adam's shoulder and he yelped, grinding his teeth.

"Shit man! Don't fuckin' touch it it hurts like hell don't go fuckin' near it!" Adam hissed out, glaring at his superior figure.

"It looks bad," the coach grimaced, " Okay. Alright. you're not bleeding, we gotta take you to the hospital though."

"What?" Rene barked. "He looks fine. In pain, but fine. Surely you have your own doctor here, correct? One that can and should deal with such a wound other than your uneducated self?"

Huffing, the coach shook his head. "I know the basics. And our doctor knows the same that I do, and he would come to the same conclusion. Both of us just don't know."

"Then what is the point of you?" Rene demanded.

"It's not his shoulder, it's not his arm," the man helped Adam stand, who spat out another string of colorful profanities. "He can't lock it back in place. we don't know what's wrong. He need to be sent to the hospital."

The coach was about to command one of the teammates to call a paramedic, but the college doctor was off of the field, and waved to him, signalling he already called for help. "Alright, people are coming to get him. In the meantime, come on. We gotta get you to the bleacher to sit down-"

"You are not to move him!" Rene snarled.

"And you have no idea what you're saying," the coach barked back. "Please, sit down on the bleachers as well and calm down. We're under control in this kind of emergency, sir, sit down!"

Rene was about to spit out another remark, protest, anything to make the coach listen to him but obviously that was not going to happen. His son was sat down on the bleachers, and he sat next to him.

"Adam, are you alright? Surely you are, correct?"

"Dad, I can't fuckin' move my arm! What do you think, huh? Augh- oh shit this hurts this hurts this hurts." Rene furrowed his eyebrows in deep concern, clueless on how to comfort Adam, but he continued to try and talk to him, which just lead to more heated conversation and stern words back and forth.

Luckily the medic arrived promptly, and they were both taken into the emergency vehicle. All three of the doctors present were too concerned with the shoulder to dare put him on the bed with wheels, therefore Adam was to continue sitting on the side, not allowed to move his arm during the entire trip to the hospital.

Rene sat silently, his eyes fixed on the boy, his expression sour with pain and irritation. The silence was eating through Adam like acid, and he couldn't stand it any longer, as if the pain wasn't loud enough. "How fuckin' far away is the goddamned hospital?" He winced, eyebrows knotted and glaring at the male nurse seated in the corner, who looked at him for a moment blankly. "Hell-fuckin-o! I'm talkin' to you, numbnuts! Goddamn." Adam hissed. The man scowled at him, huffing. "The destination is not far from here. Watch your mouth, young man." Across from the man Adam had just cursed at, was a young woman with pale skin, her thick black hair pinned back in a neat bun. Large green eyes framed by thin cat-eye glasses. She was scribbling on a clipboard placed on her lap, and Adam had to do a double take. Damn, she's hot. He thought, his eyes wandering over to her.

"Earth to Adam." Rene hissed, waving his hands in front of Adam's face.

"What?" Adam snapped, wincing at the smallest of movements he made. "The hell are you even talkin' about? And shit, I can deal with the damn pain why am I goin' to a hospital?"

"Because you need to," The woman said clearly. "It's procedure. Adam, if it weren't for you needing to be here, we most certainly wouldn't be so tolerant of your speech."

She offered a kind smile, complete opposite to her theme of words.

I couldn't word it better myself. Rene agreed silently. He flicked out his lighter and reached for a pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

The nurse's eyes snapped to Rene, "No smoking in the vehicle, sir!" she chirped coldly. Rene's eye twitched, and they locked gaze for a few seconds before he obeyed and slipped the lighter back into his jacket.

The town was small. Travel to and from a place was always half an hour or less, and it was only twenty minutes taken from the day to get to the hospital. It was… Nothing like Rene expected. the windows were smudged and speckled with dirt, and vines crawled hungerly into the exterior bricks.

The nurse quickly unfurled a wheelchair and Rene coaxed a whiny Adam into it, wheeling him down the handicapped exit as Rene followed close behind. "You can check him in, sir. We will be in room 113 awaiting a doctor." The nurse spoke to the other male nurse, and he nodded, heading to the front desk. Rene walked beside the wheelchair and observed his surroundings. The interior looked just as awful as the outside.

Ding.

The elevator sung out and opened, and the nurse rushed in, Rene as well. He noticed why Adam was staring; She was quite lovely. A moment later, they were placed in a hospital room, Scout perched on the edge of a bed and Rene seated on a chair next to him. "Are you okay?" Rene asked without thinking, the silence was getting to him, too.

"Doin' dandy, pa." Adam replied, rolling his eyes.

Both were surrounded by silence for a few more minutes- or at least between the two of them. Outside of their assigned room, the commotion of a normal hospital was clear to be heard, and brief time passed before finally a doctor arrived.

A tall man, skimming papers on a clipboard as he walked in front of Adam. "Hm… Vell, zhis is annoying. Arrival vithout any documentation of reason, other than the location of pain." he waved the page neatly over the board. "Vonderful."

Adam didn't understand why, but suddenly his back straightened when the man walked in, and he winced, grabbing his shoulder again, "Shit." He whined.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him trying to move, and his eyes flicked to the shoulder. "Vhy are you not lying down? Exactly how incompetent are zhe nurses in this facility? Get on your stomach and lie down. Mein gott."

He circled around the medical bed and gestured for Adam to turn over. He placed his hand delicately on his shoulder and offered to support the young man's arm as he turned around.

"I don't need help! I got it, I got it, just chill out and gimme a sec. Jeez." Adam rolled his eyes and grit his teeth as he lay down on his stomach, the doctor quickly catching his arm before it collapsed to his side.

"Yes, yes. Of course not. Zhat's exactly correct," the doctor idly hummed as he placed the arm safely beside Adam to rest comfortably. Sniffing, the doctor skimmed his arm, then prodded lightly at the shoulder, receiving a shout from Adam that he quickly hushed and apologized towards. "I… I vould say zhat it is a sprain, however it is much too sensitive to be that. I will need to do tests, vell, zhe other doctors I mean. An x-ray must be done to see if it is simply a knot in zhe tendons, or broken bones… It could be anyzhing, to say the least."

"Ay, ay Doc, what kinda accent is dat?" Adam asked.

"And after- excuse me, vhat?" The doctor looked down at him, distracted.

"Is dat Scottish or somethin'?"

A beat. "Are you even listening to me, Herr…" he glanced at the clipboard. "Adam."

Rene's eye twitched at his son's sudden change of topic, and felt tremendous second-hand embarrassment from his interruption. Why does he always change important topics into childish inquiries?

"Yeah, yeah I'm totally listening like you're gonna have to x-ray my shoulder n' whatnot but man, what accent is that?"

The man took the question is stride, "German, additionally," he quickly added before the availability of interruption, "zhe results shall be in by tomorrow. You must rest here until-"

"Tomorrow?" Adam whined. "Aw hell, but I got shit to do tomorrow! I got a life, man. Can't you hurry up with those x-rays?"

"Actually, doctor," Rene interjected. "I think that it would be best to skip the x-rays. As appreciated the thorough procedure may be."

"Sir, I cannot allow you to go home vith such an unknown wound. Zhat isn't zhe vay of medical procedure, and I most certainly vill not skip such an important step of figuring out Adam's injury."

For once, Adam was silent. Rene locked eyes with the doctor for a few moments, before he gestured to outside of the room. "May I speak with you in private? I will only take a moment."

Hesitating briefly to take one last glance at Adam, the doctor nodded and stepped out of the room, followed by the strides of Rene. The door was closed, and Rene looked up at the man, now realizing he had to tilt his head to be at eye level slightly.

"I cannot. I will not allow it, as it can not be done."

"Is it… A financial hassle?" the German asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I will take Adam home, pay for the visit, and force him to rest until the wound is healed. That is the only way this can be done."

Rene hated this. He despised having to admit his financial troubles, but there was nothing he could do about it in this situation. For his old career, he had money to spend. But with a wife and eight children, such income only went so far. And for death taxes and other finances, money was sucked right out of the family pocket. Now, only two of that family remained. Adam's other brothers each took a portion of whatever amount they wanted of the savings from their parents and left, leaving the youngest child and the father alone with just enough to get by.

"I simply cannot afford medical attention for Adam."


End file.
